How long?
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: The rain was the only thing that accompany her in that rainy cold day's while she patiently hopefully waiting for her...


a/n: cant believe it i end up writing a one shot after watching meteor garden shit I've also ended spending three hours of surfing in a cafe haz... i spend so much money again.

I don't own negima nor meteor garden (hehe)

* * *

The old man welcomed her but not in a good way. They were disgust in his eyes. The eyes were also the same one that always welcomes her before every time she would open the door to his office. Before she will walks through him in silent way and ounce she's in front of him she will show her respects, she will be down in her knees waiting for her orders. After orders she would promise to do her best that would please the old man. She was one of the konoe's guards. She was the most trusted one **_before_**.

You should be aware that you're the last person I want to see in my mansion.

If it were before she would be afraid to face his eyes

But today was not before she can't even guarantee if she will have her future but today is the day.

I want to see her

You don't have the right

A very hurtful statement and also a truth.

Let her in grandfather this would be the for the best

I welcome you at my house because I want you to treat this as your own home. But it doesn't mean I can tolerate every favor that you would ask

Grandfather she's here to talk to konoka she makes a promise to me that she will give up

_**Give up**_, she used every courage she had to stand still in front of them even though her knees were starting to tremble.

I will talk to konoka headmaster please let me talk to her

_Konoka since when she became that comfortable to call her that?_

She can't even remember but it still fresh to her how that endearment makes her mistress smile how much it makes her happy.

Before it's still not clear to her how important to her it is but now the nickname was also one of her reasons to move forward.

I won't agree on this I won't let you see her. I won't even let you take a step closer to her. I want you to disappear in her life more than I want you to be dead.

Those words were painful but her heart was already in pain.

I won't leave this place unless you would give me the chance to talk to kono chan. I came here not to take permission but to make you take an action. Im her for kono chan's sake.

You would gave her nothing but troubles you're the last person that konoka need let me rephrase that _konoka would be better witout you setsuna._

The man beside him stands himself between them. The tension in the room was increasing that even the guards and maids around them starts to feel uncomfortable.

Grandfather I need this I would never feel secure in konoka san side if there won't be any closure between them. Treat this as you're advance wedding gift to me.

This is a big favor future son in law

That word i**n law** hurt her more than she thought. She came there have already thought that she's prepared. She would face this calmly it was the sentence she always put in her mind on thay there and now that she's here. It was not new after all it have been weeks since her heart TURN TO PIECES.

Leave her in front of the door make sure that there's a door between them and let one of my guards guard her. I don't trust her not even in a little bit.

The old man looks at him with disappointments and warning before he walks himself away from her.

Thank you for this setsuna im sorry that this is all I can do

Don't thank me because I really don't want to do it.

But for konoka she will, for her beloved she will face more pains, for her mistress she will swallow all the little pride she have. For konoka she will sacrifice.

_The distance from the living room to the stairs and to that door seems to be forever to her._

The master said five minutes

Five minutes? Is that enough to tell her how she miss her? how she long to be beside her? How painful to realize that she can't even hold her hand?

She's the one who should take care of her body and soul was the main reason that she's suffering.

Wait! where are you taking me? let me go! damn it! let me go!

Her grip on the door knob tighten. she's trembling, her body was shaking because of never ending pain, she's beginning to asks the door for support.

Hearing her voice make her realize how weak she was, she promise a lot of things to her but she's there outside the door helpless broken suffering and have the intention of breaking an important promise.

Let me go!

**_kono chan... konoka_**

She can hear noises inside the room. Noises that will prove how determined the person inside, how brave she was.

**_Konoka ojou sama didnt eat for days she refuse to drink anything she won't let anyone close to her. She starting to get weak if this will continue she will collapse. The headmaster was using tranquilizer to calm her down. And he will continue to inject her that drug until the wedding. That's how determined he was to continue the wedding._**

Konoka!

_god i miss her so much i want.. i want no Im dying to hold her_

Secchan!

She heards rushing footsteps but that footsteps stop in a while and after seconds it will be a rush steps again.

Secchan! Let me out I want to talk to her!

Konoka was dragging the doorknob doing everything she can to open it and she never **stop's to call her.**

Konoka don't force yourself we can only talk between the door.

Secchan...

She's not seeing her but she can feel her leaning herself to the door and asking for assistance to regain herself.

_Konoka…_

A silent whisper came from her.

Seechan are you okay? Did they do something to you?

**God, i love her...i love her so much i miss her and im starting to miss her more than i can imagine**

Her smile

Her eyes

Her hair that the winds blows beautifully

Her voice

Her konoka

Im okay, you how are you? Someone told me that you're not eating food kono chan

Im doing that because I want them to know that I don't need anything else other than you secchan

She begin to cry, tears from her eyes make it seem that it wont stop, also her hearts who always have her in it.

**i will never stop crying because i will never stop loving her**

Her voice was so sincere she can feel the love that her kono chan don't hesitate to give her despite of their big differences.

_If you really love her end her suffering the more she will fight for you the easier for her to be weak. If this will continue even seeing her next time will be impossible. Don't you think it would be better to not own her but you will see her than HAVING her but you CANT NEVER OWN HER._

Konoka

Yes secchan?

Her voice was sweet it was always sweet every time she will mention her name it seems like she's also saying that she belongs to her.

We promise each other that we won't give up right? They always tear us apart we even thought of giving up but we stayed though for each other.

_Secchan! _

_She shouldn't, she already make a promise to herself that she will sacrifice she already convince herself that she would never be good enough to her. That forgetting her will be easy that someone such as her would be just a simple past in konoka's life but why is she doing this. Why is she doing everything she can to chase her up to catch her again._

_The tears in her eyes were falling continuously. The view of her crying while running, doing everything she can, using every energy she has to chase her was breaking her heart._

_She makes a promise that she will do everything to make her happy but at that moment she's hurting konoka more than anyone else._

_She loves her more than her own life then how come she can manage to leave her while she's doing everything to fight for her._

_**Nee secchan**_

_**Hai konoka**_

_**The healer hug her like she's afraid that she will leave that for her was impossible there were no place that she called home other than konoka's warm arms. She feel sucure every time she wraps her arms around her waist while her head comfortably resting above her chest.**_

_**I love you **_

_**I know **_

_**Secchan**_

_**Hmm**_

_**I don't need anything else other than my secchan coz you my secchan would always be the one who would complete me.**_

_**Her smile was priceless and her eyes were sparkling and her smile just gets wider while she's closing the distance between them.**_

_**their lips didn't move but it stayed together **_

_**konoka's smile make her smile, they smiled together**_

_** without secchan there would be no konoka.**_

_**those word were the most unforgetablle owrds of her kono chan and the most heartening.**_

**_Kono chan i love you too, I love you... are my life!_**

_She can't take it anymore how fool she was to think that she can walk herself away from her. Her home was konoka, there would be no secchan if there would be no konoka._

_She signaled the driver that she will leave the bus, the driver understand that beside that driver from the starts have his eyes on the crying girl who never stop to shed tears since the seconds she make her footsteps inside the bus and the driver was also sure that the reason of the girl tears was the girl who's desperately chasing his bus while she never stops to call out the name secchan._

_The girl jump herself out of the bus and with the full strength on her knees she runs fast to get to her. _

_With tears in her eyes she hug the girl who also has tears in her eyes._

_They hugged not wanting to let go of each other._

_The fears of them being apart were scaring them to death. They don't even want to make a gamble they just want to be there holding each other while they hearts shares the same rhythm of heartbeat._

_Im sorry konoka I became weak I been a fool a total coward how crazy I am that I can even think that I can live a life without you I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_The healer pushes herself closer to her swordsman_

_She would never hate her because she loves her so much._

_**Just don't try to leave me again secchan coz I will always follow you I will I definitely will be where secchan is.**_

* * *

_ konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries_

* * *

Don't you think it's about time to take a rest konoka

Secchan

What if we call this the time to stop konoka

She doesn't want to speak these words but that words were the one she intends to speak the reason that she's there. the words she secretly wishes to end her beloved sufferings.

Don't be silly secchan

She doesn't know why but when she put her hand in the door the spot her face was facing she can feel that konoka did the same.

Do you miss me secchan?

She should say no but she won't lie, lying denying her feelings would never be an option. They can take konoka away from her send her kilometrs away but they will never take away the right she had to be honest to the woman she love.

I do

Then there's no reason for me to give up

She smiled even they were tears in her eyes. She' still crying but it was for a different reason.

I understand konoka

I miss you so much secchan

She smiled that smiled didn't fade away even if the guards who's watching her told her that her time was finish.

She whispered words in the door then she silently follows the guard putting a last gaze at the door that have been a wall but also the thing that connects them.

* * *

_konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries_

* * *

I**_ miss you too my kono chan_**

She smiled she wipe away the tears in her eyes but that would make no difference because her tears still escape her eyes.

But the crying she had at the moment was different from the cries she had every night in that lonely room.

The guard holds her arms to help her regain balance then he led her to her bed.

For the first time since the day she arrives in that room she didn't feel scared.

I will get out of this place because secchan was there.

* * *

_konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries_

* * *

When she reaches the living room the old man automatically leave his sit to face her.

Did you tell her the things you should?

She smiled

Yes I did I did tell her that I will wait

Why you

The old man hand touches her cheeks.

He slaps her that resulted her right cheek to be red but it didn't hurt at all she's already used to him hurting her physically and mentally.

Konoka promise me that she will get out of that room that's why I will wait for her

I won't let you get closer to my granddaughter

You're granddaughter would be the one to come to me headmaster

Her voice was hard with determination in it. She bravely faces her dangerous stare there were warning on it but she was willing to face them. She's not planning on running away.

Get the hell out of here!

The old man voice echoed on the big house.

She didn't respond she won't waste any energy to argue with him. She looks at him eye to eye before she leaves the big living room of the konoes mansion.

The ray of the sun welcomes her when she finally makes it out on the mansion.

* * *

_konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries_

* * *

The raining was getting heavy the more the hours past. It was already midnight and since afternoon the rain never stops. He had the feeling that the rain would never leave the place.

Also the girl who's standing outside

She's wet her clothes were already coated in water.

How long do you think that she would stand in the rain?

Her son in law didn't respond he was silent looking on raven haired girl who's standing in that position for almost straight three days. But the emotion in her eyes never changes even her body starting to shakes in cold.

After a deep in take a breath from him he finally spoke.

Since the incident he never says anything. He also didn't face his daughter because he's aware of what her daughter would say. He understands her.

**I also wonder how long it would take you to realize that the more you take them away from each other the more they will seek each other. That the more you gave them reasons to give up, the stronger they will love. I really wonder how long father that you would realize how brave our konoka could be and how patient setsuna can be.**

_**The old man didn't say anything actually he don't have the words to respond because if he will speak the man beside him will also realize that there no point of asking how long?**_

* * *

_**wow it's finish take me three hours though **_

_**thanks for reading **_

_**hope you enjoy this one shot konosetsu fic**_


End file.
